


Blood of the innocents on you’re hands

by littlemissstark315



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Enjoy the feels, Heavy Angst, Probably shoots the cannon to hell, but oh well, just an idea I had because I can’t write anything happy, nor sure if I will add more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: When Locus gets intel that’s Cabbose is the True Warrior, he knows this could threaten his mission so he has Felix take care of it.





	Blood of the innocents on you’re hands

 

Locus didn’t like the intel he got. Not at all.He spoke in his comms. “Felix, I need to speak with you urgently.” Felix’s cocky voice came over. “You can’t fucking talk to me over comms? It’s why we have them.” “Someone could be overhearing. You of all people should know that.” “Fuck. Fine, I’ll be right there Dad.” Locus grumbled as he waited. Working with Felix always tested his nerves.

 

Felix came over, switching to mic instead of Comms to talk to Locus. “Ok, what the fuck is so important?” “It’s come to my attention that the true warrior was found and is living in blue base.” Felix perked up then. “So who’s the lucky guy?” “He goes by the name of Caboose.” “That idiot? He’s the true warrior? No fucking way.”

 

“I wouldn’t lie to you about something like this Felix. If he is indeed the true warrior then he is a threat to our mission and needs to be taken care of.” Felix tilted his head. “He cannot possibly be a threat. The guys dumb as rock and wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Locus walked closer. “Is that you going soft?” Felix stood straighter. “Fuck no. It just seems pointless to waste our time on him.” “You’re aware you will be paired handsomely for this.” “How much we talking?” “Enough. Now take care of the blue idiot.” Felix nodded, ignoring the nagging bit of guilt in the back of his head. “Consider it done.”

 

“Caboose, stop!” Church yelled from his spot on Carolinas shoulder. Cabbose kept poking his finger through his holographic body like it was the most amazing thing. “But Church you are so cool! You’re a tiny ghost!” “For the last time I’m not a Fucking ghost! Stop poking me!” Caboose didn’t listen and kept poking his finger through the light blue hologram of Church. Church turned to Carolina as Caboose continued to pester. “Carolina, make him go away. He won’t stop poking me.” “But it’s so cool! I can go right through you!” Caboose shouted.

 

Carolina was chuckling in her helmet, watching it. “Sorry, you’re on your own. “ “oh thanks a lot. See if I run your healing unit next time you get hurt.” Carolina just smirked, Epsilon was always sarcastically dramatic but was pure fluff on the inside.“Look, I got work Epislon. Did you want to stay with the reds and blues for a bit?” Church turned toward her, trying very hard to ignore Caboose and his poking. “Sure you don’t need me?” “Well anytime I try to get the boring work done you find ways of trying to distract me.”

 

“Point taken. Hand me over to Tucker then.” Carolina saw Tucker walking into the mess hall with Grif following. “Tucker! Come over here a sec.” Grif looked at him. “Ooh you’re in trouble.” Tucker turned. “Shut up.” He jogged over to her. “Yeah, what’s up?” “I have some boring work to get done, would you mind taking epislon for a bit?” Tucker smiled. “Sure. It’ll be just like the old days-Caboose, stop poking him.” Caboose didn’t listen, just poking his armored finger through church’s hologram body.Church had enough, he just wanted to be left alone. “Godsmnit Caboose! Just leave me the fuck alone ok?! Stop poking me and stop bothering me!”

 

Caboose stopped and Tucker could already see the frown even with his helmet on. Caboose stopped and quietly walked away. Tucker watched. “Jesus man, I don’t know how you put up with that for so long.” “I’m a saint I guess.” Tucker scoffed as they started walking into the mess hall. “Bullshit dude.”

 

Felix wasn’t sure what he thought of his particular mission. Sure the idiot is the true warrior but hes a goddamn idiot that isn’t violent in any way. He watched Caboose for the last hour, sulking and walking around. God, this was too easy.

 

He came down from his perch and followed Caboose. Caboose ended up stopping in a little hideaway, the stars all our, he seemed to be watching them.

Felix walked up to him, faking his concern. “Hey, you Ok there blue?” Cabbose didn’t turn as he talked. “I...I think so. Just Church got mad at me. He likes to yell but I know we’ll be just fine later. Then I go and poke him again! Did you know he was a little ghost man?”

 

Felix got next to him, putting his arm around his shoulder to hold him while he got his knife in his free hand.“Yeah. I did.” He did it fast, like ripping off a bandaid. Sliding the knife in between the gaps of his armor and not much more force to get pst the Kevlar. The knife went smoothly into his gut. Caboose cried out in pain and Felix ran before any others could catch him. He heard Caboose collapse to the ground, crying and whimpering. He forced his guilt way down and got out of there.

 

It had been a while since Caboose left for his walk. Church was the first to become concerned. “Hey, where’s Caboose been? It’s getting late,he has to take one of his meds soon.” Tucker had his armor off and they were chilling in his quarters. Tucker shrugged. “Who the hell knows where he goes.” Church was quiet nearly a full minute before he spoke. “I want to go look for him.” Tucker sighed, turning off his TV. “Fine, I could use a walk anyway.” He got his armor on and walked out of is quarters.

 

They walked most of the compound, asking anyone if they’ve seen Caboose. Kimball had no idea and neither did most of the others so they were on their own.

 

The pair eventually came to the little hideaway. Tucker saw Cabose first, laying on the ground. “He’s already asleep-“ Tucker cut himself off as he smelled blood. Church was already yelling Tucker jogged over to him. Church was freaking out. “Caboose! Fuck! What hell?! Tucker, call a medic, now!” Church was floating above Caboose as Tucker spoke rushed into the comms. “Hey, Caboose, don’t fall asleep on me man!” Caboose was barely awake, barely moving. “Ch-church? You found me?” “Of course I fucking did! Now I need you to stay awake, can you do that?” Caboose was quiet. “Shit. Tucker, take his helmet off.”

 

Tucker moved quickly but being careful as he unlatched the blue helmet, putting it off to the side.

Tucker felt his heart lurch and blood pressure spike. Caboose was so pale and already looked like he was gone.

 

Church’s voice was getting thick. “Fuck, tucker. Shake him! Keep him awake!” Tucker did as told, still silent and keeping his own emotions under control. Caboose was barely breathing when tucker shook him awake. Cabbose whined weakly. “Church...stop it...I’m just...really sleepy.” “No! You can’t sleep Caboose! You have to stay awake! Can you stay awake for me buddy?!” Cabbose spoke weakly. “I can try...for you..” “Yes! That’s great! You’re doing great! Just stay awake! Talk to me, what were you doing out here?”

 

Cabbose looked scared, looking everywhere but Church’s floating body. “You...you will be mad...mad at me.” “I’m not going to be mad at you, I promise, I just want you to talk. What were you doing out here?” “I was...was waiting for Church to calm down. He got really mean but that...that’s ok...” Cabbose trailed off, his face going slack as the final breath left his body.

Church lost it. “Cabbose! Wake up! I told you not to fall asleep! Cabbose!” Church turned frantically to Tucker, flailing. “Help him, tucker! Shake him! Wake him up!” Church’s voice broke and Tucker had to swallow the lump the grew in his own throat. “Church..he’s gone. There’s no waking him up.”

 

The medical team arrived as he finished his sentence but Church was still in denial. “No! He can’t be dead! Wake him the fuck up! He just lost a little blood!” Tucker let out a shaking breath. “Maybe you should go back inside.” “No! No I need to be here, don’t you dare shut me out-“ And church was gone as Tucker shut church out, keeping him tucked away in his helmet but he could still feel his pain, echoing in his head but at least he wasn’t there to scream at the medics.

 

“I’m sorry but he’s gone. Call it?” One of the medics called out, the other sighing heavily. Church broke through then, appearing and sounding like he was in so much pain. Tucker felt every bit of it as Church yelled, voice thick. “No! He’s not Fucking dead! He can’t Fucking die! That’s like s crime or something! Now do your damn job and help him!” Tucker shouted this time. His own voice nearly cracking. “Church he’s gone! There’s nothing they can do. He was already close to dead when we found him. “ The medic nodded, agreeing with Tucker as she frowned. “I’m sorry but your friend lost too much blood. He was stabbed in the abdomen and stomach and that right there, he had a better chance at winning the lottery than surviving that.” Church sobbed then. “No. He can’t be dead. I can’t lose another.”

 

The medics covered Cabbose’s body and started to take him to the morgue.Tucker made his way to find Carolina, taking his helmet off to wipe his eyes. Church was still lost in his own pain and loss, sobbing and crying on Tucker’s helmet as they walked.

 

Carolina saw them and before she could greet them she saw how grief stricken they looked and tensed. “What happened?”Tucker was about to talk when Church snapped. “Someone fucking killed Cabbose!”Carolina frowned. “Are you sure? The medics-“ “Did jack shit. They declared him dead, lost too much blood. He got stabbed Carolina.” Carolina swallowed her loss down. “Someone wanted him dead. But who? Why?” “Oh I think I know. It was Felix.” Carolina raised an eyebrow. “You think he did this?” “Who the fuck else would? He’s the only one I know that would be monster enough to kill someone like him. Cabbose didn’t deserve that. He was never a threat, he was never violent so why him?”

 

Tucker spoke next. “Maybe they found out he’s the true warrior.” Carolina nodded. “It’s possible.” Church looked up at her. “Then let’s get to work.” “But we don’t even have proof this was him.” “Oh don’t give me that bullshit, I remember who was getting my bases together for some revenge plot of yours.” He spoke a little softer. “He killed our family Carolina, he needs to pay. Cabbose didn’t deserve the death he had.” Church tried not to think of Cabbose bleeding, dying, scared and alone but still had hope his best friend would come to save the day. Carolina nodded. “You make a good point. We can search in the morning. Get some rest, Ok?” Church was just quiet. Carolina sighed as she walked away.

 

Church spoke. “Tucker, think we could go pay our respects?” “Sure man.” They found the morgue and asked grey if they could pay respects to him. Grey smiled, a little sad. “I can’t say no to that. Come on in, I’ll leave you guys alone.” Tucker nodded. “Thanks doc.” She pulled the sheet from Cabbose’s body to revel his face. It was pale and lacked any of the spark and happiness that it once had. Grey left silently as they just looked.

 

Church was the first to say something. “I wish I could take back everything I’ve said to him. He just...he just made me so angry all the time.” “To be honest, everyone made you angry.” “True but...I never thought I’d live to see him die. I never thought it was even possible. He really was my best friend after all. He was family.” Tucker nodded. “Yeah. He definitely was. I just keep thinking, what if we were faster? What if we got there in time and managed to help him?” Church spoke lowly. “It’s all I keep running in my head. I keep running he numbers, maybe try again but there is no try again, there’s only this and...he doesn’t deserve this. He was innocent in all of this, probably the only innocent one. “ “We’ll find Felix.” “Oh I know we will and he’s going to pay for this. He is going to feel everything Cabbose went through when I’m done with him.”


End file.
